Lonely Kitty
by Crimsonsilverbeast
Summary: Tired of always being told theres no time for him or rejected by the girl he loves. Adrein decides hes had enough.


It was always the same for Adrien, no matter what the occasion. It was always the same line. "Sorry your father is very busy, or he needs more time. And even with the girl he loved it was always the same. "You know I can't be in love with you, or I'm in love with someone else." It didn't matter if he was Adrien or Cat Noir, it was always the same let down. He was honestly starting to wonder why he even bothered anymore. So he decided on this very day he was done caring. The ones he cared about the most, felt nothing for him obviously. Why else would they keep turning him away.

"You know Plagg, I've come to realize that maybe I just need to be different and stop caring like everyone else." Adrien said, while looking out his huge bedroom window. "My father ignores me, the girl I love rejects me everytime. So what's the point of it all?"

After gulping down a piece of Camembert, Plagg replied. "Well you know you still have me kid." Adrien simply sighed. "I know it all seems unfair right now, but things always work out in the end Adrien. And you have Kagami, she is your girlfriend after all."

As much as he knew Plagg's words were true, he still felt alone and that having any hope of his father loving him or his lady were very real. 'I'm just a friend to the girl I love, so why do I keep my hopes up? Sure Kagami has a thing for me, but I don't feel what she does. She just not the one.' Adrien thought, just before calling "Claws out!" He needed to do something, something he never imagined he'd actually do. First he wrote a letter to his father and placed it on his desk. Than out the window he went. The whole time his mind was a mixture of emotions as he thought of what to say to the girl he loved so much and never wanted to hurt.

Landing at master Fu's he took out some paper and a pen and started writing. 'My lady, my love. I know you say we are just friends and that you can't love me with or without the mask on. You have said countless times you love another, well I hope someday I can have a love like that. Though right now I don't feel any love and the many times of rejection in my life from you and another has me to my point. Please find a new Cat Noir and know even though I'm gone you still hold my heart and now my soul.' Tears fell like rain as he wrote to her this one last time. He wasn't someone to just give up, but the hurt he felt was becoming to much. "Plagg, claws in…" Adrien said, before removing his ring and placing it in the box before Plagg could stop him. He placed the box and the note quietly on master Fu's table and left quickly.

It was the next day when master Fu summoned Marinette and handed her the note. Neither expected to read such a note and in that moment Marinette broke down. "I failed him as a true friend, Cat Noir was hurting so much and I never really saw it. If only I had showed him just a little more of what he meant to me, h-he'd still be my kitty and by my side." Master Fu explained that there is no sign of Cat Noir or the person that was under the mask. Only the box with the ring inside was there. Gathering her courage Marinette asked with anger and sadness in her voice. "W-Who was he really?"

Clearing his throat, Fu said. "Adrien Agreste." Marinette froze and a cold feeling quickly went through her. All this time the one she loved was in front of her and he loved her, well he loved her as Ladybug but still.

"I will find him, even if I need to go back in time to fix this I will. H-He means too much to me to just let him suffer or worse." Master Fu handed her the box that held Cat Noir's ring.

"Ladybug you do know a miraculous can not be used for one's own personal gain. This means finding Cat Noir has to be for the good of Paris first." She nodded, she understood and with a smile was on her way.

With no luck finding Adrien, Marinette turned into Ladybug and was about to use the time watch when… "Is that?" She asked herself looking off in the distance. Getting closer she found him, he was sitting high on the ledge and she feared if she made the wrong move he'd jump. 'No he wouldn't do that, would he?' She thought, as she moved closer. Once she was close enough she jumped and tackled him away from the edge. They rolled to a stop, but when she looked into his eyes he seemed so distant. "Adrien are you okay?" She asked, placing her hand to his cheek.

His eyes turned away first, than he turned his head away from her. Adrien didn't want to see her. The one he loved so much, but couldn't even get the love he had for her returned. "Yes, I'm fine. You can go now…" He said in a very low and depressing voice. She knew his words were not even close to being true.

"Adrien, I know you're going through a hard time lately and I'd like to help. Could you at least tell me what's been troubling you?" Ladybug didn't want to tell him she knew he was Cat Noir. If she could at least talk to him in this manner first it might be better. But he simply stood and started walking away. In that moment she threw her yo yo and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey!" Adrien countered, trying to get free. "I don't need any help, so let me go!"

Ladybug shook her head no and pulled the yo yo towards her along with Adrien. "You'll never understand how I feel, I'm tired of feeling like no one cares."

Ladybug knew there was no way she could fix his family problems, but she wasn't giving up just yet on him. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but you are important and not just to me. I know you have friends at school that care deeply for you. And I'm sorry you feel so alone." Ladybug lowered her head and said the words she didn't want to say, but felt he would maybe he'd understand her better. "Adrien or Cat Noir, please. Don't leave or think I don't love you, because I honestly do."

Adrien froze. "D-Did you just say…?"

Ladybug tried to smile but it faded with her tears. "Yes I did, I found out today and believe me I was shocked too. And I was hurt, I was a terrible friend to never see the person that I loved was right in front of me."

Adrien felt lost, what did she mean by the person she loved. She always rejected him saying she loved another and now she claims differently. "You're only saying that because you know I'm going to end this horrible life I have. You've rejected my feelings more times than I can count on two hands"

Ladybug agreed. "You're right but I know now who you really are."

This angered him though. "Oh so now I'm worthy of being loved. Forget I ever said I loved you Ladybug! Forget it all, if only after knowing who I am you came say you love me means it's only because…" His words were cut off by her lips tenderly kissing his. And next she left her spots go. When he heard her say spots off, Adrien froze. "M-Marinette, I had no idea?" In that moment he remembered always saying she was just a friend, but now… "Marinette, I'm so sorry. I was turning you away the same way you were turning me away."

Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly tears quickly followed. Her words sometimes muffled as she spoke through her sobs. "N-No it's not the same. I-I was so rude to you...I should have trusted my gut and not been so stubborn."

He returned her embrace smiling. "No milady, you're wrong. For you see it's your stubbornness that I love so much about you. Plus so much more. Moving back from the embrace he smiled lovingly at her. "I'm sorry for all of this, the hurt I felt was becoming too much. I showed my love countless times to you and soon the pain was overwhelming. I broke last night and thought about ending it just before you came. But I just couldn't, your face wouldn't let me."

Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly. The force of her leaning on him caused Adrien to fall back with her on top. They both slightly blushed before she kissed him hard on the lips. When the kiss ended they both shyly looked away before sitting up. "Sorry, I got a little too excited there."

He grinned and replied. "I'm glad you did. It was the best kiss I ever got! And I look forward to even more.

The End


End file.
